Lover's Quarrel Amuto
by jackthepumpkin777
Summary: A series of one-shots, evolving around Amu and Ikuto's married life. AMUTO rated T...just in case?
1. PMSing wife

**Kate: Hey! just a random one-shot! This is the written version of the first few minutes of the movie 'P.S. I love you' I thought this would be a cute oneshot to do for Ikuto and Amu! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or the movie 'P.s. I love you' which this is based on the movie's beginning. And I do not own the book 'p.s. i love you' which I also used a few things from!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was peaceful and silent. Few people were out wandering the streets of Tokyo, not really knowing where they were going. A cool breeze had picked up, making couples huddle together, keeping their warmth. It indeed was a nice night. But, not for one girl. A pink-haired 25 year old's heels echoed viciously off the tall buildings surrounding her as she walked down the sidewalk. Following not too far behind, was her husband, who was pretty confused as to why she was so angry. But, nonetheless, he remained silent as he went over all the reasons she could be upset with him.

He had been chasing her for quite some time now. They had just returned from a small get together at her mom's house, so it was something he did or said at there. His wife, Amu looked down the street for any signs of cars before slightly increasing her pace. She shifted her skirt, trying to get her mind off of whatever it was that made her so angry. Her innocent golden eyes didn't seem so innocent anymore, Ikuto noted, continuing to follow his wife into their apartment building.

"..I know I should know this darling, but are you mad at me?" Ikuto asked as Amu hurried up one flight of stairs. "Baby" Ikuto said, trying to get Amu's attention as he continued to follow her. "Amu, I did something, right? It was something bad…wasn't it?".

Once realizing that his wife wasn't going to answer him as she continued to climb the stairs, Ikuto stopped walking, suddenly thinking of something that she could've been mad about. "…Or is it something you just _think _I did?".

Amu also stopped walking. For the first time in what seemed like hours to Ikuto, she looked at him. It wasn't exactly the nicest look in the world. This is where the saying, 'If looks could kill' comes in. If that saying were true, Ikuto would be dead by now.

Amu's glare made Ikuto change his mind, "Nope, no, it was something I actually did, wasn't it?" he guessed, making Amu scoff as she continued stomping her way upstairs to their apartment. "I did it!" Ikuto confessed, "It was a bad, bad thing I did. I'm so sorry, love" he said with a slight chuckle, continuing to follow her.

"Amu! Come on, will you?". Finally Ikuto managed to step in front of Amu, blocking her way. "Baby, you have to let me in on it" Ikuto begged. Once Amu continued to remained silent as she glared at him, Ikuto finally realized why she wasn't saying anything.

"You're going to wait until we're in the apartment, aren't you?" he guessed. Amu nodded, keeping her cold expression on. Ikuto sighed, continuing to stare at his wife he loved so much. "…Are you going to make me sleep in the bathtub again?".

Amu just scoffed, pushing past him. She swung the apartment door open, making the wooden door slam into the wall behind it. "You said it! You _know _you said it!" she exclaimed, flipping on the light switch.

"No, I don't know what I said" Ikuto defended, closing the door gently behind him, "But I didn't mean it!". "Yes you did!" Amu snapped, throwing her purse down onto a night stand, "You mean everything you say!".

Ikuto flipped on a nearby lamp, still watching his wife closely. "No, sometimes I say something but mean nothing". "Something is _never _nothing, it's always something!" Amu retorted, taking off her earrings.

"No, most of what I say is nothing, it's just something to say!" Ikuto replied, hanging up his jacket. Amu snarled as she took out a coat hanger from the closet, throwing her jacket on it.

"No! Men say it's nothing, just to get away from saying something, even though they know they're saying something!". Ikuto was downright confused. "What? What did I say!?".

"You said at my mother's place tonight, that you would have a baby, but I'm not ready!" Amu reminded, throwing the closet door shut. "To my mother!" Amu repeated, "You might as well have told her that I'm a lesbian!". Ikuto smirked slightly as he removed his shoes, "Well I _am_ the only man you've ever had".

Amu scoffed, "I dated…Ch-Chiaki Kinomoto for 5 months before I met you!". "Isn't he a woman now?" Ikuto teased. Amu threw her high-heeled shoe at his head.

"Ow" Ikuto muttered, picking up her shoe from the floor. "You told my mother I didn't want to have children!" Amu yelled. "I did not! I didn't say that" Ikuto said, starting to laugh at how foolish his wife was acting. The snickering just added to Amu's anger.

"Yes you did!" She snapped, closing the curtains hanging on the walls. "I did not" Ikuto defended. "You said exactly that!". Ikuto walked into the bedroom where Amu was furiously closing the curtains and leaned against the doorframe.

"I didn't say that you weren't _ready_ to have a baby. I just said that you wanted to wait". Amu spun around to face him, "Which means I don't want one right now!". Ikuto smiled, "Right!".

"Thank you!" Amu replied, wanting Ikuto to know he had just agreed with her. Gosh, did she ever want to blast his brains apart right now. Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, realizing what he had just said. "Wait a minute, I'm confused.".

Amu rolled her eyes as she stormed past him, "No, you're not confused, you're just wrong. 'Amu doesn't want to have a baby'" she said, imitating Ikuto as she removed her necklace, shoving it in her jewellery box. "We had a plan Ikuto! To wait to have children until we had an apartment! We'd put 25% of each pay check into a separate bank account for five years. Now why didn't you tell my mother that!?".

Ikuto laughed, slightly exasperated, "Each pay check!? Darling, you only started getting _regular _pay checks. You quit five jobs in two years!".

"Well, I don't like working for idiots!" Amu defended, throwing her hair clips onto the bed. Ikuto rolled his eyes, "They can't _all _be idiots" he insisted, removing his tie.

"Yes, they can! They can all be idiots!" Amu replied.

As Amu continued her rant, Ikuto imitated his wife behind her back, mouthing all the things she was saying. Sure they loved each other, but once in a while they just blew up on each other. Well…Amu was mostly the one who did that while Ikuto was usually innocent.

"And!" Amu continued, whipping around to face Ikuto, making him quickly stop making weird facial expressions at her behind her back. "Why didn't you tell my mom about that business loan you took out?" She challenged.

"Aha!" Ikuto exclaimed, throwing down Amu's shoe. "You finally said it! I knew that's why you wer-".

"That's not the reason that I'm ang-".

"Of course it's the reason yo-"

"No! It's not the-"

"Of course it is! Wh-"

"Why couldn't you have just waited!?" Amu yelled, smashing across the room.

"Waited for what?! Look, Kuukai and I want to start a business! We buy a few cars, we get a few clients! That's a career right there. What's your problem?" Ikuto said in disbelief, pulling his shirt off, over his head.

"And what if it doesn't work out? What if we always have to live here?" Amu asked, calming down slightly. "A-and what about me? Do you think I enjoy living in this apartment, and being a realtor, selling houses that I could never live in?…There's other things I want to do with my life".

Ikuto sighed as he watched Amu struggle with trying to get her shirt off. "Okay, like what?" he asked, still watching Amu as she threw her shirt into the dirty clothes pile.

"I don't know…" Amu muttered, shifting her bra, "Just…other things". "Like what? Your job makes you cranky at home everyday. You want to have a baby? Then let's do it!" Ikuto urged, not seeing why it would be a problem.

It must have been the wrong thing to say, since Amu's anger returned. "See! I hate when you do that!". "Do what?" Ikuto asked, tiredly. "'let's have a baby!' La, la, la! In a tiny apartment we can barely move around in!" Amu griped, removing the top blanket off of the bed.

"I'd have to change diapers on the window sill!".

Ikuto just sighed once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But, even though his wife was a crazy PMSing girl, he couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched her complain and imitate him as she stomped around the room, wearing just shorts and a bra.

"You have to have a plan!" Amu continued, throwing a pillow at Ikuto. "You can't just expect everything to work out!". She then groaned, throwing another pillow at her husband. "Why do I have to be the responsible grown up!? Why can't I be the cute, carefree, Japanese guy who sings all the time!?".

Ikuto had to smirk at this, "'Cause you can't sing without making dogs bark?" he guessed, earning another pillow thrown at him. Ikuto closed his eyes, remaining calm.

"Look, Amu. The not necessarily rich people have babies all the time! And if you're so worried about it, why don't you stop buying designer clothes?" he asked, picking up one of her shoes.

"I buy everything on e-bay!" Amu snapped, snatching her shoe out of Ikuto's hand. Ikuto chuckled to himself. Seeing Amu mad was always entertaining to him. Her face would usually get slightly flushed and she never seemed to notice the small things. (like if she was only wearing a bra).

Amu marched into the washroom, grabbing a hairbrush and running it through her pink hair. "Amu" Ikuto said calmly, leaning against the washroom door frame, "Do you want to have a baby?".

"Do you?" Amu asked bitterly.

"Yes".

Amu dropped the hairbrush and pushed past Ikuto, "See? I know what you're really saying even if you don't say it".

Ikuto hastily pushed a lamp fully back onto the dresser after Amu nearly knocking it down. "Oh! You mean the two conversations thing!" he said. "The one we're having, and the one you _think _we're having!".

"You only said that to my mother, because you're mad at me for not wanting children yet" Amu accused softly. "A-and because…I'm no fun anymore… and 'cause we don't have enough hot, nasty sex".

That made Ikuto raise an eyebrow.

"…Because I'm always bitching about bills. That's what you're really saying, isn't it? Say what you mean". Ikuto sighed deeply, walking closer to his wife.

"Alright…" he began, then smirked as he said the last part, "I do wish we could have more hot, nasty sex". Amu threw another high-heeled shoe at his head for saying that. "…Or the other kind is fine" Ikuto sighed.

The two remained silent as they stared at each other. The only noise audible in the small apartment was the humming of the refrigerator.

"W-what you're really saying is that this isn't the life you wanted, is it?" Amu asked, her voice slightly cracking. A pained expression immediately crawled onto Ikuto's face once he saw Amu's eyes fill up with tears.

"That's not what I'm saying" he said softly. Amu wiped her eyes furiously, managing to not spill a single tear as she started removing a heavy blanket from the bed. "What if this is it, Ikuto? What if this is all there is to our life?".

"What do you mean?" Ikuto questioned, helping Amu remove the blanket. "We're a married couple who may or may not have children, end of story" Amu answered, handing Ikuto the blanket.

Ikuto set the blanket on the floor as he followed Amu to the other side of the room, "Well, what other story is there?".

"I don't know" Amu muttered. Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm, pulling her tightly to his chest as he wrapped his arms securely around her.

"What do you want, Amu? What!? Because I'm tired of trying to figure it out!" He exclaimed, his voice rising. "You want a new apartment? Then I'll take a second job! You want a child, you don't want a child. What?!".

Amu remained silent, asking herself what she wanted.

"Because I know what I want" Ikuto continued. "And I've got it right here in my arms. All I need is you. …But do _you_ know what _you_ want? Because you better tell me now if I'm not it".

Amu managed to get out of Ikuto's grasp. "What? You're going to leave?" She asked, almost as if she was daring Ikuto to. "Do you want me to?" Ikuto asked, in the same tone Amu had.

"I want you to leave if you want to leave, don't use me as an excuse!" Am replied.

"I will leave if you want me to leave".

"Then leave!"

"Don't push me!".

"You want to leave? Then say goodbye!"

Ikuto scoffed as he walked out of the room, towards the door of the apartment. "Kiss me arse!".

"Kiss mine! In Japanese!" Amu retorted as Ikuto slammed the door behind him.

She let out a scoff, sitting on her bed. The apartment was quiet again, which Amu found disturbing. Oh, how she loved Ikuto so much. She always wondered if it could be illegal to love somebody that much. After realizing that he indeed was gone, out of the apartment, Amu had to try her hardest to refrain from crying. She never wanted him to leave.

She slowly stood up, off her bed, with her knees slightly wobbling as she sniffled. Just as she exited the room and stared longingly at the front door, it opened. And Ikuto slowly walked back in, with a pained expression. "Are we finished now, love? …Can I come back?" he asked.

This made Amu burst into tears as she ran across the apartment to him, jumping into his arms. "I'm sorry" she whispered over and over as Ikuto kissed her.

"I'm sorry, love" Ikuto said, kissing Amu rapidly. "I'm sorry I said the wrong thing to your mother". Amu just continued to kiss him as Ikuto carried her over to their bedroom.

"I still get nervous around her" he confessed with a chuckle. "I still think after our 6 years of marriage, she doesn't like me. Maybe I'm just being stupid".

"No, you're not being stupid, hun." Amu said soothingly as Ikuto sat on the bed with her, "She really does not like you, you're not imagining it.". Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, "Hmm… and here I thought deep down she actually loved me".

Amu giggled softly as she kissed his cheek, "No. She actually doesn't like you. But I was 19 when we got married! You corrupted me with sex and charm… but…the longer it takes you to get your fortune, the less sexier and charming you become".

Ikuto pursed his lips together as he looked down his boxers. "What are you looking for?" Amu asked, completely clueless.

"My balls! I know I had them there a minute ago" Ikuto answered with a smirk. Amu smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck, resting her head on his bare chest.

"My mother thought it was a mistake marrying you…because I loved you too much. It won't last… I don't want to make any mistakes, Ikuto". Ikuto smiled softly, lifting Amu's chin so he could see her eyes.

"Well then you're the wrong species, love. Be a dog". With saying that, he captured her lips once more. "Baby, it's not a mistake…just because we don't exactly have a lot of money" Ikuto soothed. "And we _are_ going to last. You want to know how I know?".

When Amu remained silent as she continued to sit on his lap, Ikuto continued.

"Because I still wake up every morning, and the first thing I want to do is see your face". Amu blushed lightly before she kissed Ikuto again, never wanting to part. "I'm sorry I've been so bitchy lately" Amu said softly, hugging Ikuto tightly.

Ikuto laughed slightly. "One thing you should know, is that you should stop biting my head off and telling me to leave….I'm not going anywhere". Ikuto kissed Amu one more time before Amu saying that she should pick up her shoes, seeing as how they were flung all over the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu slipped on a nightdress before climbing into bed, yawning widely. "Ikuto, turn off the light!"

she giggled as she watched her husband undress before her. He danced around the room performing a striptease, slowly unbuttoning his white cotton shirt with his long slender fingers. He had randomly put on that shirt, covering his chest, much to Amu's disappointment.

Ikuto raised his left eyebrow towards Amu and allowed the shirt to slide off his shoulder, caught it in his right hand and swung it around his head. Amu giggled again.

"Turn off the light? What, and miss all this?" Ikuto grinned cheekily while flexing his muscles.

He wasn't a vain man but had much to be vain about, Amu thought. His body was strong and perfectly toned, yet slender. At almost six foot, he was tall enough to make Amu feel safe when he stood protectively beside her.

Her heart leaped as he lowered his boxers, caught them on the tip of his toes and flung them at her, where they landed on her head. "Well at least it's darker under here, anyway. The way it would be if someone turned off the light!" Amu laughed.

Ikuto finished his striptease and dove into the bed. He snuggled beside Amu, tucking his freezing feet underneath her legs to warm himself. "Aaaagh! Ikuto, your feet are like ice cubes!"

Amu knew that this position meant he had no intention on budging an inch. "Ikuto" Amu's voice warned.

"Amu" Ikuto mimicked.

"Didn't you forget something?".

"No, not that I know of" he answered. "The light?".

"Ah yes, the light" Ikuto said sleepily, and pretended to snore loudly. "Ikuto!".

"I had to get out of bed and do it last night, as I remember". "Yeah, but you were just standing right beside the switch a second ago!".

"Yes…just a second ago" Ikuto repeated. Amu sighed, she hated having to get back out of bed when she was nice and snug, step onto the cold wooden floor, and then fumble around in the darkness on the way back to the bed.

"I can't do it all the time, you know, Amu. Someday I might not be here and then what will you do?" Ikuto asked. "Get my new husband to do it" Amu huffed, trying her best to kick his cold feet away from hers.

Ikuto snorted, "Fat chance of that happening". "Fine then, I'll turn off the bloody light" Amu grudgingly got out of bed, grimaced as she stepped onto the ice-cold floor and switched off the light.

She held out her arms in the darkness and slowly began to find her way back to the bed. "Hurry up and come back to bed, or I'll start without you" Ikuto teased.

"Yes, I'm coooooooooooooooooowwccch!" Amu yelped as she stubbed her toe against the bedpost. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, bastard, shit, crap!".

Ikuto snorted and sniggered underneath the duvet. "That'll be number two on my list of what you should be careful of: Bedpost.".

"Oh, shut up, Ikuto, and stop being so morbid" Amu snapped back at him, cradling her poor foot in her hand as she rolled back into the bed. Ikuto managed to somehow find it and kissed it better. "Is that alright now?".

Even though it was dark, Amu could tell that Ikuto was smirking.

"Yes, it's fine" Amu replied, "If I could just put them here so I can warm…".

"Aaaaah! Jesus Christ, they're freezing!!" Ikuto complained, making Amu laugh again.

Ikuto soon got over it and held Amu tightly to his chest, continuing their make-out session. Amu pulled away, making Ikuto quite annoyed.

"I'm sorry for earlier, you know how I can-". "Shut up and kiss me woman!" Ikuto said before concealing Amu's lips once more.

"Crazy bitch, a pain in my arse".


	2. The Results in Seduction

**Kate: Another moment from the movie, P.S. I love you! sorry it's short...and has pretty much no amutoness....but I thought it would be cute to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

**The Results In Seduction**

Ikuto played the last cord on his violin, making the crowd go wild once more. He chuckled as he placed his violin back in its' case before turning to the crowd once more."Well, I guess it's time to give somebody else a shot! Who wants to come and perform?" he asked.

"_She_ does!" one person yelled, pointing at her friend. The people were yelling out names of anybody but themselves, which Ikuto found amusing. "How about you?" Ikuto asked, pointing to a girl who immediately blushed and shook her head quickly.

"Come on, guys! Don't be shy!" Ikuto laughed, scanning the crowd.

"What about Amu!" Kukai yelled, earning a slap across the shoulder from his wife, Utau.

"Amu…" Ikuto repeated with a laugh, "I don't know about that, Kukai. Amu's my wife, by the way. My beautiful wife!" Ikuto announced to the audience, making them cheer once more.

He had always loved coming to this bar, everyone felt like family.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Amu more than anything! …But she would never have the _guts _to come up here and perform" he said, giving a smirk to his wife, who obviously was tired and wanted to go home.

Amu just glared at him as she shook her head.

Ikuto didn't waver under her look though, but continued to challenge her. "She even yanked my head off earlier today, about her not wanting to come out here! 'cause she had a long day at the office… and blah, blah, blah." Ikuto continued, rolling his eyes, "No…she'll never do it".

The people in the audience then started cheering for Amu to go up and perform.

"You know…I bet you 100 dollars…that she won't come up on this stage" Ikuto said, still smirking at his wife.

'Oos' and 'Aaws' came from the crowd as they looked at Amu, seeing how she would respond to that. Amu just took another sip of her drink before standing up, not breaking eye-contact with her husband.

"Make it 200" she said in a calm voice, making everyone cheer for her.

Ikuto laughed, putting the microphone back on the stand before taking a seat back at his table as Amu walked up on to the stage.

She undid the first top buttons of her blouse, then tied up her shirt so her thin stomach was revealed. This made everyone go wild once more. She then slowly pulled her skirt a little bit down, so it was just below her waist. That earned a wolf whistle from one of the men in the crowd.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Ikuto exclaimed through his laughter.

Amu took the black headband out of her hair, throwing it at Ikuto.

She then started singing once the music started playing, moving around seductively.

"WHOO!" Kukai cheered. Ikuto then covered his friend's eyes, not letting him see anything else.

"Yeah, Amu!" Utau cheered, not believing what she was seeing.

She figured Amu must've been at least a little bit drunk.

Amu then began rolling her hips, making Ikuto breathe out deeply, trying to remain sane. He couldn't exactly do anything with her in this public place, which he found extremely agitating. He then realized what she was doing: torturing him on purpose.

But the next thing that happened, shocked everyone in the bar.

There were electrical cords beside Amu, which got tangle around her foot, resulting in her falling off the stage.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, running to his wife.

* * *

"Then we'll call you when to come back to get it removed" The old nurse said to Amu. "Okay, thank you" Amu replied, finding it extremely hard to speak with a swollen mouth. Not to mention the pain that occurred in her broken nose.

Just as the nurse left, the person she wanted to murder, entered the room, holding two cups of coffee.

"I brought coffee…" Ikuto said, standing beside her hospital bed. "How are you feeling? …You look good".

Amu glared at her husband, probably the deadliest glare she had ever given anyone.

First of all, she knew that she looked like crap, seeing as how there was a weird cast-like thing on her nose. And second of all, it was all his fault.

Ikuto chuckled once she glared at him, "I've got to say, hun, you were _really _good".

"My nose is…_broken_, Ikuto" Amu said slowly, not breaking the intense glare, "and my ankle is twisted, yet you're happy?".

"Wait, you're mad at _me_?" Ikuto questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. "I didn't want to go out tonight, and you made me!" Amu retorted, "I hate karaoke! You know I do!".

"Honey, it was nobody's fault!" Ikuto said, chuckling faintly.

Amu remained silent as she looked away from him.

"Aw, come on, give me a kiss" Ikuto said, inching closer to her face. He waited by her face for a few seconds before kissing her cheek, "Fine, don't kiss me" he said, sitting in the chair next to Amu's bed.

The blue-haired man sighed, turning his attention to his cup of coffee as he tried to open it, "How long are you going to be mad for?".

Once receiving no answer, he looked over at Amu, realizing that instead of answering, she was staring at him expressionless.

He took the hint, meaning she would be mad for a _long _time.


	3. Emotional Wreck

**Kate: Oh gosh!!!!!!! Who else saw the Shugo Chara! Chapter 42 raws!?!?!?!? AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! It's amazing! Well… except for the ending, which is SO depressing! (whoever wants to see the pictures can go to manga fox) by the way, these one-shots are not related at all! So...this was a random one-shot I thought of at 3 in the morning as I sat in bed, listening to Say ok by Vanessa Hudgens, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Emotional Wreck**

_Ikuto sighed as he stood up, off the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Amu…this isn't working". _

_Amu looked over at her husband, not knowing what he was talking about, "Wh-what?". _

_"I've found someone else, sorry" Ikuto said, looking straight into Amu's eyes. _

"_What are you saying?" Amu asked weakly, praying that he was joking. "I'm tired of you!" Ikuto snapped, "I want a divorce!". _

* * *

Amu's honey-coloured eyes snapped open as she clutched her pillow tightly, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. It was dreams like that one that made her an emotional wreck.

Hastily grabbing beside her for Ikuto, she felt nothing, to her horror. "Ikuto?" she questioned shakily, covering her bare chest with her blanket as she looked around the room quickly, feeling the lump in her throat growing. _'He left?'. _

Right before Amu burst into tears, Ikuto popped his head into the bedroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth as he buttoned up his shirt, "I'm off to work" he said before walking down the hall to get his shoes on. Being a famous violinist meant getting interviewed almost every week.

He placed his toothbrush back in the washroom, hurrying to the front door to grab his keys, "Love you!" he called before disappearing out the door.

The eerie silence engulfed around Amu, who remained sitting in bed, holding the blanket against her chest. The only noise audible throughout the large house, was the ticking clocks.

The clocks reminded Amu that time never stopped, and that everything ended eventually.

Sniffling, Amu hugged her knees to her chest as she buried her face into her knees.

"Forgot a jacket…" she heard Ikuto mumble before he entered the room, heading to the closet. "You're coming to watch the interview, right?" he asked, nearly disappearing in the large closet as he picked out a jacket.

"Hun?" he questioned, poking his head out of the closet to see if Amu was even in the room.

She was still sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. "Amu?" Ikuto started, slowly walking over to her, "is everything alright?".

Amu tried to smile reassuringly as she looked up at him, nodding, "Yeah…just tired".

Ikuto put his jacket aside as he bent down beside the bed, in front of Amu. "I've known you for ages, don't think you can fool me into thinking nothing's wrong" he said softly.

Amu inhaled deeply, looking to the side to push back tears, "…I d-don't want you to leave". Ikuto chuckled slightly, "Okay, I'll phone and tell them I can't make it to the interview".

"N-no…don't l-leave _me_" Amu hiccupped, still looking away, "I don't want to be a-alone". Ikuto's eyes softened as he watched his wife closely, "Sweetie, what are you talking about?".

Amu buried her face in her knees once more as she started crying, "I don't want you to run off with some other woman!". Ikuto hugged her protectively, kissing the top of her head, "I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much".

Amu just continued to cry, holding onto Ikuto tightly, "B-but in the future, y-you might find someone else!". Ikuto pulled away from her, brushing the tears off her face, "I think it's normal for girls to worry about things like that".

"B-but what if it happens?" Amu asked, her sobs slowly calming down. Ikuto kissed her gently before replying, "It's not possible. Amu, I'll never leave you".

Amu slowly breathed in and out as she wrapped her bare arms around Ikuto's neck tightly, never wanting to let go. The sudden noise of Ikuto's cell ringing, ruined the moment.

Ikuto groaned softly, kissing Amu quickly before grabbing his phone, "What?".

"Don't 'what?' me! Where are you!? Hurry up and come for the interview!" Ikuto's manager bellowed on the other line before hanging up. Ikuto cringed, setting his phone aside as he looked back at Amu.

"You should go…" she said with a soft smile, "just promise you'll come back".

Ikuto smirked, kissing her once more, "I promise".

"Good. Now hurry and go" Amu commanded, slightly shoving Ikuto towards the bedroom door. "Fine, fine" Ikuto replied, throwing on his jacket as he hurried to the front door, "Love you!" he yelled once more before leaving the house.

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

Ikuto burst into the house, charging into the bedroom, where he found Amu just finish pulling on some clothes.

"W-what is it?" she asked, clearly shocked that he was back so soon, "what'd you forget this time?".

"That you're more important to me than my job is" Ikuto replied before capturing Amu's lips.

Ikuto softly lowered her down on the bed as he managed to sneak his tongue into her mouth. "Ikuto…" Amu moaned as he started lifting her shirt.

"Wait!" she said, pulling away from the kiss, "what about work?".

"Just think of this as my proof that I'll choose you over anything" Ikuto replied with a smirk before continuing where they left off.


	4. Gone Fishing

**Kate: ...Sorry this one's short again... couldn't think of a way to make it longer XD ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Gone Fishing**

Amu unconsciously dug her nails into the wood beside her, jaw clenched tightly as she stared ahead of her.

Ikuto sighed from behind her, "Hun, you're even wearing a lifejacket, you'll be fine" he reassured, watching his wife sit there like a statue. "Sure I'll be fine!" Amu snapped sarcastically, not relaxing one bit.

Ikuto chuckled softly, pulling out his fishing rod as the small wooden boat continued to rock with the waves. "How can you fish at a time like this!?" Amu asked in disbelief as she slowly turned her head to look at her husband.

"That's the reason we came here, Amu" Ikuto replied, waiting for a fish to come.

Amu scoffed as she turned fully around. Every move she made was slow, as if she didn't want to tip the boat over.

"Hun, you used to love coming fishing with me, remember?" Ikuto pointed out, stealing a glance at the pink-haired girl.

Amu scoffed again, "Yeah, back when I wasn't preg- Ah, I mean…pre-married…?" she said quickly, earning a questioning glance from Ikuto. "Alrighty then" he replied, staring back at the water.

Amu gave a silent sigh of relief as she also looked out at the water. She had _just _found out that she was pregnant, and was still thinking of a way to tell Ikuto.

She yawned widely as she watched Ikuto catch a fish. It was true that before she did enjoy fishing. But, now she knew she had to be careful, for she had two lives to keep safe now. So she didn't exactly want to fall into the ice-cold water after failing to catch a fish.

Amu was honestly surprised that Ikuto didn't even suspect her to be pregnant, seeing as how she'd been having weird cravings lately and morning sickness. She was about two months pregnant, meaning she had a small bulge under her shirt, but it still wasn't entirely noticeable.

"Do you want to try?" Ikuto offered, holding the fishing rod out to her.

"Uhh…"

_No! Say 'no'! _

"I don't know how" Amu replied quickly.

Sure she had gone fishing with Ikuto before, but she had never actually fished, she always preferred watching.

"How can you be a Tsukiyomi and not know how to fish?" Ikuto chuckled, sitting Amu in his lap as he showed her where to position her hands on the fishing rod.

"…then if you feel tugging on the line, pull the rod closer to you, slightly lifting it up, and spin this" Ikuto instructed.

Amu clutched the rod tightly, waiting anxiously for a fish to come.

As they waited, Ikuto rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her stomach, still not noticing the bump. After what seemed like ages, Amu felt something pull on the other end of the fishing rod, making her scream as she quickly let go of the rod, watching it disappear into the water.

The couple remained still and silent as they stared at the spot where the fishing pole had disappeared, only blinking occasionally.

After a moment of silence, Ikuto spoke. "…Well, I guess we're done fishing" he commented with a chuckle. Amu tried to smile at her stupidity, but failed miserably. "Sorry…" she mumbled quietly.

Ikuto just kissed her cheek before sliding her out of his lap so he could grab the ores. Amu sat back down to where she was before, relieved that they were going back home.

Suddenly, a _large _fish swam passed her, half of its' body sticking out of the water. Who ever would have guessed Amu was scared of fish? She screamed again before grabbing the ores, getting away from the fish as fast as possible.

"Amu! Slow down!" Ikuto called over the wind and Amu's mutters to herself. Amu quickly let go of the ores once realizing she could've been taking them the wrong way.

She slowly turned around to look at Ikuto once noticing something. She had let go of the ores. _Let go. _Meaning, they were now drifting away from the boat, out of their reach.

Ikuto just raised an eyebrow at her, "You need to get out more" he commented plainly.

"Crap!" Amu repeated, rocking back and forth, "We can't die here!".

"Amu, calm down, we won't die" Ikuto chuckled.

"I'm hyperventilating! Claustrophobic!"

"At least we have fish to eat…"

"This is your fault, Ikuto!"

"How's it my fault? You're the one that dropped the ores" Ikuto pointed out.

"Doesn't matter! You shouldn't have dragged me onto this boat!" Amu retorted.

"You said you _wanted_ to come"

"Never mind! No, no… we can't be here any more than seven months or they'll be another person on this boat!" Amu grumbled, looking around quickly for an escape route.

Realizing she had just told Ikuto the news, she slowly peered over at him, not saying anything more.

He was just putting the fishing gear away, glancing at her, clearly confused. He looked back down at the bucket of fish, then seemed to just program what Amu had said, since his head snapped up, staring at her, "What!?".

Amu smiled sheepishly as she looked away from him, "N-nothing" she replied innocently. Ikuto gripped Amu's arms tightly, looking her straight in the eye, "Amu, you're pregnant?".

Seeing as how he'd find out eventually, Amu nodded meekly.

"No way!" Ikuto exclaimed, obviously overjoyed. "How far along?" he asked eagerly. "Eh… two months" Amu replied.

Ikuto then started cheering as he pumped his fist into the air, "We're going to be parents! Meaning… we're going to have a little baby!" he exclaimed quietly. Amu giggled as she nodded, picturing a mini version of Ikuto crawling around.

Ikuto wrapped both his arms around Amu, kissing her in a way that sent a quivering warm sensation throughout her body. Amu's hands caressed his strong, firm back as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Just before anything else happened, they were interrupted by being sprayed with a water gun. The couple parted, looking to the side, where Kukai was standing on his expensive motor boat, grinning widely.

"I personally thought you two were stranded, so I came to help" he said with a shrug. "And _I _thought you two were discussing the baby news and that we shouldn't interrupt!" Utau added, hitting Kukai across the head.

Ikuto smirked, looking at Amu, who blushed darkly and looked away, "Well, you were both right".

"Told you they were stranded! I know my friends" Kukai said, making Utau roll her eyes as she helped Amu into the boat, then Ikuto next.

"And just think, if we weren't here fishing with you two, then how would you ever get home?" Kukai chuckled, glancing at the couple, who were talking to each other animatedly, not paying attention to Kukai.

He guessed they were most likely talking about the baby.

'_So, a 'cool n' spicy' perverted cat baby… that'll be an interesting sight to see'_.


	5. Faraway

**_Faraway_**

The morning sun sat perched above a small town on the outskirts of Japan, baking the already parched earth below while sending waves of heat towards anyone who dared step outside their air-conditioned home.

Whoever was brave enough to endure the heat and venture outside, would most likely be found crawling along the hot road with their clothes sticking to their bodies while they dripped with sweat.

However, there was one couple who were simply enjoying each others' company on this scorching morning.

The man laughed as he held up the video camera, pointing it at his wife while she hid her face in her pillow.

"Come on, Amu! You know I'm going to eventually get you on camera" Ikuto laughed, crawling onto the bed towards her while continuing to hold up the camera, still aiming it at his wife.

"Ikutoooo! It's so early in the morning, I look like crap!" was Amu's muffled response.

Ikuto chuckled, "You could never look like crap". He could hear Amu scoff into the pillow as a response, yet he knew she was blushing. "Alright, I turned it off" Ikuto lied with a sigh, knowing she would fall into his trap.

Amu removed her face from the pillow, looking straight into the camera.

"IKUTO!"

The blue-haired man laughed as he ran out of the room, being hunted by his pissed off wife. "You delete that, right now!" she boomed, stomping through the house, searching for her husband and the video camera.

After searching the house thoroughly, Amu raked a hand through her hair, sighing deeply as she sunk onto the bed, lying back down.

"Did you miss me?" Ikuto teased, popping out of nowhere.

Amu just remained silent, eyes closed as she yawned.

"…Amu".

Still no response.

Ikuto hovered over his wife, eyebrows slanted downwards as he watched her closely. He knew for a fact that there was no way she had fallen asleep that quickly.

"Amuuu".

With one swift move, Amu's hand lunged towards the camera in Ikuto's grasp, snatching it away as she jumped off the bed, smiling victoriously. "Whoa, baby! I got it!" she announced proudly.

Ikuto had to smirk at the sight of Amu twirling around, her short nightdress barely covering her bottom as she lifted her arms in the air.

Ikuto slowly got off of the bed while Amu was too preoccupied with her cheering, and quickly picked her up, falling onto the bed with her. "Hey!" she giggled, hitting his chest.

Ikuto rubbed the spot she hit, pouting, "That hurt".

Amu just rolled her eyes before kissing him quickly to make up for it. "There" she stated with a grin.

"You think that'll make me feel better?" Ikuto asked, flipping Amu onto her back as he crawled on top of her, claiming her lips. Amu deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers along Ikuto's bare chest as he held her in his arms like a prized possession.

With no warning, the cell-phone sitting on the nightstand beside the bed suddenly started ringing loudly, a certain ring tone both Ikuto and Amu dreaded to hear.

They stopped immediately, slowly parting as they looked over at the phone.

Amu exhaled loudly as she slid out of Ikuto's grasp, sitting on the edge of the bed as her husband answered his phone, preparing himself for what lay ahead.

The house was dead silent, as if every piece of furniture was listening in on the phone conversation.

"…I understand" Ikuto said quietly, pausing for a moment to hear what the person on the other line was saying. Amu stared down at the floor as she heard Ikuto turn off the phone, sighing deeply.

He looked over at her, knowing she didn't want him to go just as much as he did. "Duty calls" he spoke softly, reluctantly walking over to the closet, where he slipped on a shirt and pulled out a heavy duffel bag, setting it on the bed.

He quickly grabbed his fireman jacket from out of the closet, placing it on top of his bag. Amu looked over at him as she bit down on her lip, trying to hide her depression.

Ikuto sighed, kissing her softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he promised. The pinkette nodded, doing her best to smile reassuringly as she watched Ikuto throw on his special fireman jacket and grab his bag before hurrying out of the house.

It was always like this.

At random, Ikuto would receive a certain phone call from the fire chief, telling him that there were deadly fires to put out. Amu hated the fact that her husband was a firefighter. Sure, she loved how he was brave enough to belong to such a job. But she didn't want to have to worry about his life every time he walked out that door.

Amu slowly crawled back onto the bed, gingerly picking up the TV remote and clicking the power button. Of course, just like she expected, there was breaking news that warned everyone about deadly, out-of-control, rapidly spreading fires that were taking over one of the nearby forests.

* * *

Ikuto jumped out of the truck, hurrying to the chief to ask where to start first.

The burning forest just feet away from him spat out flakes of burning wood with a mixture of leaves. The fire made the hot summer day even more dreadful.

Ikuto finished putting on his uniform as he ran towards his fellow firefighters, helping them turn on the hose and aim it at the forest.

Numerous things were going wrong. The fire was spreading faster than the firefighters could put it out, some of the hoses wouldn't reach the designated places, and the heat was too unbearable.

Ikuto stepped further into the burning trees, having a tight hold on the large hose in his arms while smothering the fires with water.

The thick smoke lingering around him burned his eyes as he disappeared further into the fire with a few colleagues.

A large explosion burst through the trees not too far from Ikuto, making the firefighters behind him even more nervous to go in any further. The blue-haired man shouted more orders at the amateurs, telling them to toughen up, and that it'll be over before they knew it.

Besides, Ikuto knew that his job was for the purpose of helping others. Even if it meant risking his own life. He figured that if he died at this point in his lifetime, he'd at least be happy.

He had the most beautiful wife who couldn't be anymore perfect. Just having her in his life was good enough for him.

The smoke around Ikuto finally managed to make his watery eyes burn, forcing him to shut them tightly. Once opening his eyes once more, he could barely see through his blurry vision, but managed to see another firefighter, lying on the ground.

Ikuto hurried over to him, turning the man on his back to see if he was still conscious. His eyes were just barely open, clearly not strong enough to even walk.

Ikuto threw the man onto his shoulder, staggering to walk straight as his vision blurred even more. The forest was almost completely burnt to a crisp, the flames continuing to spread as the fireman worked harder.

Ikuto emerged from the trees, placing the man on the ground as gently as possible.

Just as he located the helicopter they should've been climbing into to get to the hospital, Ikuto saw it flying away from the forest. He tried his best to yell for it to come back, but his voice was too hoarse to be heard.

Sighing deeply, Ikuto rested on the chard grass, rubbing his eyes to help the sight return back to them.

The next thing that happened made Ikuto's blood turn cold.

A loud cracking could be heard from right behind him. Once turning around, he came face-to-face with a tall tree, that was falling right where he was located.

* * *

Amu yawned widely as she walked out of the washroom, pulling her pyjamas on.

Ikuto had been gone the entire day.

She could only hope he'd be back home soon.

She took a seat back down on her bed, turning her attention to the TV as she sniffled. The fires had ceased for now. Amu breathed a sigh of relief once the reporter announced that.

Ikuto would be safe then.

She knew she had felt relief too soon once she heard her phone ring.

Swallowing thickly, she stood up off the bed, and picked up the phone, slowly bringing it up to her ear. The person she never wanted to hear, was on the other line.

The chief.

He was always the one to tell the firefighters' wife bad news.

_"Tsukiyomi-san… I'm…" _Amu could feel a lump in her throat growing with every passing second. Ikuto was a great firefighter. Everyone knew that. Even the chief. So if the chief was having a hard time trying to say something, then it must be extremely bad news.

_"I'm so sorry, Amu. Ikuto… he…". _

Amu could barely make out what the chief was saying as she covered her mouth, hoping to silence her sobs, but failed miserably. Her knees gave way from under her, making her drop to the floor as she turned off her phone, tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks.

He was gone, away from her forever. Never to hold her when she was having a terrible day at work, never to tease her just to see her blush… never to be there.

The only thing audible in the house was the sound of Amu sobbing. No one could've possibly heard a more depressing noise. A broken heart was created, broken dreams, broken everything.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried, burying her face in her nearby pillow. She found it hard to believe that this was the same pillow she was hiding her face in, just this morning, in order to escape from being in a video Ikuto was recording for memories.

"Ikuto, y-you idiot" Amu whispered quietly through her tears as her eyelids became heavy.

In just a few hours. The chief said that in a few hours the team would come bring the body to her.

Amu forced herself to stop thinking about it, and eventually cried herself to sleep as she lay alone in her bed.

* * *

It was raining. 'Figures' Amu thought as she stared lifelessly out the dark window. Of course it decided to rain now. Right after a terrible fire had spread through the main forest.

The pinkette removed yet another tissue from the nearly empty box beside her, wiping her eyes once more. She was thankful that she had at least gotten to have a small nap before the men came, that way she wouldn't be in complete hysterics.

The sudden stream of car lights suddenly flashed passed the window, letting Amu know that the firefighters were here.

She slowly stepped out into the rainy night, crying once more as she prepared herself for what lay ahead.

Every man and woman that climbed out of the van and stood with their heads bent, Amu recognized. They had all come to pay their respects. Amu had to hold onto the side of the house to maintain standing as she cried harder.

But the last person who jumped out of the van, was still wearing their fireman hat, and their head was bent so low, Amu couldn't even recognize the person.

But, the person removed his hat as he stopped a few feet away from Amu.

"I-Ikuto!" she cried, running as fast as she could towards him. He had a bandage on his cheek and had dirt here and there, but he was very much alive.

Amu jumped up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he supported her with his arms, holding her securely as they shared a kiss in the rain.

The chief and Kukai- another firefighter- then had their own little conversation as the couple continued to kiss.

"Man… she didn't even get to hear me say that he was just going to the hospital for a little bit to get bandages" the chief, Nikaidou muttered to Kukai, who just laughed.

"Well, everyone knows that you deliver bad news, so of course she hung up before you could tell her that her husband had died or something along those lines" Kukai commented. "Plus, you _did _say that you'd bring him over later tonight".

"I meant that I'd bring him over 'cause he didn't have a ride! She just assumed that I meant I was bringing the body" Nikaidou defended, looking back at the couple.

Kukai also looked back at them, smiling to himself. "Well, then she just got a very pleasant surprise".

Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto tightly, hugging him as if he'd disappear once she let go. "I told you that I'd be back" Ikuto murmured into Amu's hair before kissing her head.

Amu smiled, despite the tears that were still overflowing from her golden eyes.

"Don't you leave me ever again" she sobbed before kissing him once more.

_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold onto me, and never let me go. _

* * *

_~*~Inspired by the music video for Faraway, by Nickelback~*~_

_Go watch it!_


End file.
